Bite Me
by Sassginamillsx
Summary: A small town girl name Emma Swan meets a girl who has many secrets. What will the future hold for just an ordinary girl and a blood thirsty girl? Life will change for both Emma and Regina after meeting each other.
1. Chapter 1

_Bite me_

 _Chapter one_

 _I do not own any of the characters as they are from OUAT. This is gonna be around the storyline of the vampire diaries but very different. I am no good at updating so if i do manage to update it might not be amazing. I never really write fics so i hope this is okay so far. So send me a review on your opinion. if this does okay i will carry on._

 _13_ _th_ _September 2011_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My name is Emma Swan… I am just an ordinary girl. Well I thought I was until today. I just started my senior year at high school it was kind of tough starting back at school as I just lost two people that are close to me. But then I had my first class of the semester (it was English my favourite subject) and something just felt weird. I looked over to the corner of the classroom and see someone I have never seen before. I always thought I have this special superpower where I can tell someone is lying or someone that is special. She seemed different… too different. She had such beautiful hair. That sounds a bit creepy. Her hair is about shoulder length, a mix between black and dark brown. It was hard to tell with the lighting if it was brown or black. But it looked so soft. I was just standing there staring at her. I think everyone noticed… but she did not._

 _The only seat left in the room was the one next to her. I was pretty nervous to sit next to someone that gorgeous. I walked over to her and when I looked straight at her I noticed a scar on her lip. I asked if it was okay to sit next to her. Then she looked up with a glare and nodded. She seemed angry or maybe shocked. But I was more focused on her eyes now, her remarkable brown eyes. God she is stunning. I sat next to her and all I could smell was apples. Fresh apples. I hate apples… but today I love them. She smelt amazing. Why was no one else feeling attracted to her? She is just insatiable. Class had started and I just kept staring at her. Then she said, "If you keep your mouth open like that you will catch flies. By the way we are on page 50 in the book". I quickly then got my head down into the work we were doing._

 _Who does poems on their first day back? I tired not to look at her for the rest of the class, which somehow worked. As the bell went me and the brunette (I don't know her name yet) walked out of class together and she followed me to my locker. Pushed me against my locker and crashed her soft lips onto mine. We kept kissing for what seemed like hours but she broke it apart. She was breathing heaving. Then I could feel her breathe on my neck, I could keep something going on in my core. I told her my name and she was about to say hers. But just before she was about to I was still holding my books and managed to get a stupid paper cut. Then I looked up after realising it and she was gone.I just thought maybe she has a phobia of blood. But she is definitely different. I never saw her for the rest of the day._

 _As soon as I got home there was a blank diary in my bag. It's the one I am writing in now. It had a note in it saying "write in the journal when you need to. It helps when you are grieving or need to let your emotions out. I could tell you were holding back emotions today. I did not mean to run away today I just get a bit queasy at blood. You are beautiful Emma and you are special. Sorry about the kiss too just felt right even though we just met. I felt connected. I guess I will see you tomorrow at school. I think we have history and also biology together. So I will see you tomorrow then. You have ravishing hair and eyes. Blonde hair and green eyes are perfect together. I would like to get to know you. Hope you get everything you want written down that needs to be. I have one of my own. Yours truly R M." hopefully I will find out her name tomorrow. But like I said she is different. I know nothing about her but she does something to me to make me attracted to her. Any way today was the first day I felt happy after the tragedy with my parents._

 _But I will see how the future holds out for me._

The blonde placed her pen down and just breathed. As she let out the big sign she closed her diary and touched her lips. She was remembering how the dark haired girls lips felt on hers. Emma wanted it again. She wanted her too much. The green eyed seventeen year old closed her eyes and her lips curled into a satisfying smile. She slowly got off her bed and placed the diary in her drawer at her dressing table. She headed back to her bed and settled into it. She sighed again and then turned off her lamp that was placed next her bed on a little table. Emma placed her head down on her pillow and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The older brunette starts pacing around her rustic living room. She lived in an enormous family house that was built in the 1800's. She places her head in her hands and sits down on a considerably large sofa. The brown eyed girl picks up her mobile phone and clicks on the name Kathryn. It starts ringing as the girl bites her nail enough nor to break it.

 _"_ _Hey Reggie how is Storybrooke treating you!" Kathryn says on the electronic device._

"You know calling me Reggie makes me want to break your neck. And do not think about calling me Gina either." The brunette shouts down the phone.

 _"_ _Sorry Regina, so what have you called me for. It has been five months."_

"You remember Emily right? Of course you do. You set us up. Yeah… Erm I met this girl Emma at school and she reminds me of her. Both Blonde hair but this one is different. She has green eyes instead of blue. I kissed her because she reminded me of her. Well I think that's why I kissed her. But then she cut her finger and nearly bit her. So I ran and I do not know what to do." Regina nervously explained to the blonde on the other end of the phone.

 _"_ _It is up to you Regina last time I tried to help you wanted to rip my heart out so I am not getting involved. Just don't get in bed with her straight away. Get to know her. Take her out. If it is gonna get serious don't hold back on telling her what you are."_

"Thank you Kathryn"

 _"_ _I got to go text me how it goes. Bye Gina!" Kathryn chuckled to the brunette._

The phone line cuts just when Regina was about to say her goodbyes. The brunette walks up the ancient wooden staircase and heads to the furthest room from the top of the stairs. She opens her bedroom door. As she walks in she slams it shut and lets out a massive sign and a tear falls onto her cheeks. She wiped away her what was left of the tear and headed for the small fridge in her closest. As she opens it, the smell of blood in a hospital blood bag attracts her. As she takes one she takes a glass from above the fridge and pours the contents into it. The dark eyed girl walks over to the king sized bed and takes a sip of the human blood. She places the glass onto the bedside table and opens the drawer. She picks up her diary and a pen out of it. Regina takes off the lid to the pen and opens the book. As soon as it opens to the next new page and lets the ink flow onto the paper writing down her thoughts.

 _13_ _th_ _September 2011_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today has been eventful, nearly lost control today for the first time in a while. It's a girl. A girl named Emma. She is blonde too. Stunning in_ _every way_ _. She reminds me of her too much, I cannot handle it. She even smells of cinnamon too. She cut her finger today, the blood just smelt too good. I nearly bit this innocent girl. Right after I kissed her I was thinking about biting her. This is not like me; I stopped biting humans a long time again. This is not the way to start again. To a girl that reminds me of Emily whom I killed and I was in love with. I want to get to know Emma though. She seems different to Emily. But also reminds me of her too which is pretty scary because I met her in Storybrooke too._

 _But Emma seems special, well she must be if I made out with her on her locker just after meeting her. Her lips even tasted of cinnamon too. They were so soft and perfect too, I want her. I want to see more of her. I want to taste her in_ _every way_ _possible. How can someone that's dead like me like someone alive and perfect. In class today when she sat next to me I just listened to her breathing. I have never heard breathing sound beautiful. Her green eyes just sparkle in the light, I want to stare at them forever._

 _I have to tell her what I am though. But I know I am not ready to. I am scared she is going to want to kill me or refuse to see me. Maybe I won't tell her just yet. I will just get to know her first. Then see how things lead out. If they don't work out I will just flee Maine and head to Canada maybe. Her skin is so soft too, but all I could think about is her luscious lips and the vein on her neck. I want her so badly. But I don't want to hurt her, not like what I did to Emily._

 _I do wish that SHE didn't turn me into this monster. I don't like hurting people. I don't like fleeing out of everywhere because I either killed someone or I don't age. I just want to live in a home where I can stay forever with someone I can be with and love forever._

 _I want to be human again._

 _I want to feel love again._

 _I want happiness._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is the second chapter of Bite me. I will apologize now for the angst. Also warning you now there is rape reference in this chapter. So if you read and hate it is fine just tell me. But you will see why I wrote it in a few chapters time. This chapter I put lots of emotion into writing. I am not the best writer as this is kind of my first fic. But I hope it is ok. Please post a review and pm me for improvements on the future. I promise you Emma will be back the next chapter. I plan to do her flashback some time in the next chapter. So hopefully that chapter will be long too. But it will also have the present too with Regina and Emma on their second day of seeing each other. I would love to hear what you have to say about it. I will try and write chapter three a lot quicker. Go follow me on twitter if want to know when I will be updating. Hopefully it will be soon. My twitter is SassgLnamills

I hope this chapter is ok for you all. Love you all

 _Chapter 2_

Regina's Flashback:

 _The year was 1870; Regina was young, innocent and alive. She just wanted to be free from her mother and find love. Cora Mills was like the devil, people would spread rumors around the village saying she was a witch or secretly a monster. She ruled the village named Safe Haven. It was about ten kilometers away from the town Storybrooke. Regina's mother would let her daughter ride the horse freely during the day. Which caused the young brunette to be suspicious on why her mother would only let her out at in daylight._

 _The flowers had blossomed as spring had arrived. Regina started to ride her horse to the next village. She adored Storybrooke, as there was a fair maiden that was special to her heart. Falling for a girl was forbidden, it was only known that you had to wed a gentleman. Not a woman. The young brunette never met many people on her travels while riding her steed named Rocinante. On her journey to storybrooke in the spring her horse went out of control. "HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She cried and the horse was going too fast for her to even keep her body up._

 _"_ _I am coming for you Madam." A young maiden shouted as riding her horse as fast as she could towards to troubled brunette. The girl with the long, curled blonde hair_

 _The blonde manages to catch up to Regina on the horse and quickly grabbed onto the brunettes horses reins. As she did that the horse began to slow down with the Blonde girls horse. They came to a stop and the blue-eyed blonde jumped down from her steed and helped Regina off hers. "Thank you so much for saving me." The brunette said as she breathed heavy into an embrace with the blonde._

 _"_ _You are welcome milady. It was lucky I was out riding today. I am glad you are safe madam. Shall I take you back to my home to make sure you are well enough to travel?" The young maiden suggested as she looked into the brunettes eyes._

 _"_ _Yes, thank you. I would rather stay away from my home right now. My Name is Regina by the way." The brunette reached her hand out to shake the blondes._

 _"_ _You are THE Regina. Kathryn said I would see you here. I am Emily." The blonde spoke out as she kissed Regina's knuckles._

 _"_ _Wait May I ask how you know Kathryn."_

 _"_ _Of course Milady. Kathryn and I have been good friends for two years. She recently accepted a job as a housemaid in the Mills manor in the next village along. Which she visits back here from time to time. She told me that there was the beautiful brunette girl named Regina who lived there. Kathryn also explained how you were attracted to females and also I am too. She thought you and me would like each other as soon as we met. Apparently we are completely alike besides our eye colour and hair. She thought we would be good together as she wants to see you smile."_

 _"_ _She is right there I do prefer women to men but only Kathryn knows. My mother would murder me if she found out though. I am always trapped inside the house only allowed out to ride Rocinante. Sadly I cannot court you, as I am betroved to a man that is thirty years older than myself. I do not get any choice in this, as it is to make me become a lady. It is what my mother wants not I." Regina mutters as tears draw from her eyes. The blonde places her hand on the brunettes' cheek._

 _"_ _You should never be forced to marry someone. You should marry for love. What is your mother… a power obsessed freak. This is the 19_ _th_ _century we should marry for love this day and age." Emily sighed as she walked away from Regina and walked back to her._

 _"_ _That is my mother for you. She is a monster. I really cannot believe I just said that about her. But she will know if I ran away from home. Erm… well I guess she knows people everywhere you can say. She would find me straight away. May I ask you a question?"_

 _"_ _I feel extremely sorry for you milady. Of course Regina you may."_

 _"_ _I wanted to know… Well… Erm… I have never kissed a girl before… I know we just met. Do I have permission to kiss you?" the brunette hesitantly asked Emily, who was close to Regina. The blonde leaned in closer to Regina's face; she looked into her brown eyes and traced her lips with her thumb. The brunette slowly bit her own bottom lip gently. Their lips crashed together with passion. Still kissing Regina she combed her fingers through the brunettes long locks. Regina placed her hands to both sides of Emily's head holding her while kissing every bit of passion she had inside of her. Regina broke off the kiss noticing the sun was slowly setting. "I have to go. The sun is about to set, in which mother will be home." Regina explained while holding the blondes hands._

 _"_ _Promise me you will come back to me. I would love to get you know you." Emily said as she placed a kiss on Regina's cheek._

 _"_ _I will return the same time next week dear. I cannot wait to meet you again. Thank you for saving my life earlier." The brunette whispered into the blonde's ear as they were in a tight embrace. Emily whispered back "You are welcome milady." As they said there good byes Regina climbed on to Rocinante and let out a sigh of slight happiness. She rode the horse back to safe haven. 'Is Emily the one I am destined to be with?' Regina thought to herself as she arrived back at her family stables._

 _Another hour passed by when her mother returned home. "Regina dear! You have a visitor. Please come down presentable for him." Cora shouted from the staircase. Regina let out a grunt, as she was not pleased, as it was a man. The brunette headed down the staircase and saw a man that was at least in his late forties. "Regina dear, this is Lord Leopold. He is the man you are due to wed this summer."_

 _Leopold walked over to Regina and took her hand. As he held her hand, he placed a soft kiss onto her knuckles. "You are more beautiful than the paintings I have seen of you miss. Truly beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he stroked the young brunettes cheek. "Ms Cora do I have permission to take your beautiful daughter to her bed chambers. I would like to get to know her alone."_

 _"_ _Of course Lord Leopold." Cora replied as she led them up the stairs to Regina's bedchambers. Leopold had his fingers entwined with Regina's. The brunette did not say a word, as she was too scared to speak. "May… May I… May I know what is going on?" Regina asked her mother before entering her own bedchamber. Cora ignored her own daughter and closed the door behind Regina and locked it. Regina and Leopold were alone in the brunette's bedchambers. The brown-eyed girl tried to let go of Leopold's hand. But his grip was too tight. The older man pushed Regina onto the king sized bed. He pushed up the pale blue dress and pulled down the young girls panties. Regina tried her best to get him off her. But she was too weak and he was too strong. "I am surprised you are still innocent. With a body like yours all the men in the world would be after you." Leopold whispered into her ear as he flipped Regina over and straddled her down to unzip the girls dress. As he turned Regina onto her back he pulled down her dress revealing the girls innocent untouched body. Tears were flowing from her eyes. She was too scared to speak. It was like her body froze completely. The brunette kept her eyes close and screamed as something entered her core. It was tearing her apart. After five minutes it was over. Leopold grabbed the brunette's chin and whispered in her ear. "You are now mine!" He pushed her down again and walked to the door. Leopold knocked three times to get Cora to open the door. It unlocked and opened._

 _"_ _What did you do to her? You promised not until you were married you sick old man. You are going to pay for this" Cora shouted at Leopold as she pushed him to the wall. As fast she could she snaps the Lords neck. In which he dropped dead on the floor outside Regina's bedchambers. Cora went running to her daughter and pulled her into her embrace. "I am so sorry for letting this happen Regina. I did not know he would take your innocence from you." She said to her daughter while holding her and stroking her hair._

 _"_ _I don't know what to do mommy, I am scared." Regina cried onto her mothers shoulder. " I do not want to be in my room now. May I stay close to you tonight? I am too scared to be alone." Cora placed a light kiss on her daughter's forehead and took her to her own bedchambers._

 _"_ _Get some sleep dear, when you wake call me and I will draw you a bath." Took a nightgown from her own chest of drawers and put it on her daughter and tucked her into bed._

 _XXXXX_

 _It was late fall when Regina discovered something rather peculiar. It was late in the evening and the brunette girl heard screaming coming from her family stables. She quickly ran over and slowly opened to door enough for her to have a clear view of the situation. All she saw was blood on the floor. "MOTHER. WHAT IS GOIN-." Regina screams as she sees the housemaid Kathryn to the floor. "Mother you promised not to do this again. Please heal her, or I am…" the brunette falls to the floor as she speaks crying and leaves a pregnant pause. " Or I will leave forever. You will never see me again you monster. If you heal her I will stay with you forever."_

 _"_ _My dear daughter Regina how DARE you! You are my child and you live under my rules. I will heal her." Cora shouts back at her young offspring and rolls her eyes dramatically. The older Vampire bites her own wrist and brings her hand down to dying girl. Cora places her wrist onto the blonde haired girls mouth. Kathryn started to drink it and her body was healing too. She slowly stood up and Regina mouthed a thank you to her mother. But then in a flash Cora twisted the blondes' head causing her neck to break and collapse onto the floor with no movement._

 _As Regina tried to scream her mother used her vampire speed to cover her young daughters mouth and to hold her back. Regina sensed something was not right. She struggled to get out of her mothers grip as she was too strong and gave up. In that moment the blonde stood back up with hunger in her eyes. She was now a vampire._

 _"_ _Kathryn be a dear and feed from my daughter she needs to learn a lesson." Cora muttered to the blonde as she tilted her daughter head showing her neck. Regina could not speak but tears kept flowing from her eyes._

 _"_ _I cannot hurt her. No… I am sorry Regina please forgive me for this" Kathryn cried out as she kept staring at the pulsing vein on Regina's neck. She ran over and quickly stabbed in her new fags into the brunettes' neck and kept feeding on her till she fell lifeless into her mother's arms. "I am so sorry Regina. I am a monster!" Kathryn screams as she runs out of the stable._

 _Cora placed her daughter on the hay and whispered into her ear. "You silly, silly girl. You are lucky you are breathing. I am going to give you some of my blood to heal you and you will be with me forever." She picked up her daughter and with her vampire speed they ended up in Regina's' bedroom. She placed the brunette down onto the king sized bed and bit her wrist. The brunette was too weak to physically take the blood herself. Her mother dripped the blood into her open mouth and it trickled down her throat. Cora knew it worked, as the girl started moving in the bed. She tucked Regina into bed and walked out and locked the door behind her making sure her daughter would not leave._

 _An hour later, Regina opened her eyes and slowly sat up remember what had happened earlier that night. In panic she quickly touched her neck and felt nothing. Just her clean warm skin. She slowly walked over to her door and turned the knob. The brunette could not open it. As she tried she kept shouting for her mother with anger. Cora was not coming to her. She thought to herself that maybe she could sneak out and be with her true love Emily forever. She went into her old closest and grabs a little case and thought that would take up too much time carrying it. She placed it back down and headed for her balcony doors. As she opened them she hesitantly walked to the end of the balcony and let out a heavy sigh. Regina placed her hand on the balcony edge and she knew her mother was behind her. "Hello Regina."_

 _"_ _Mother. Just leave me alone you monster!" Regina spat out to her mother._

 _"_ _That is not a way one should speak to their mother. Now I know just where you are going. I know all your little secrets. Did you know I was lucky enough to be able to read minds with my 'Monster' powers dear? Well just letting you understand that I do know about your lover you have been courting since the spring. How dare you have a woman as your lover…" Cora shouted into her daughters face and she had hold of her neck._

 _"_ _Mother ple-" Regina tried to let out as she struggled to breathe with Cora's' strong had around her petit neck._

 _"_ _Because of what you have done I am going to ruin your life. You WILL not humiliate me anymore child. Goodbye." Cora spat those words out, as Regina could not breathe any longer. She let her daughter drop over the edge of the balcony into a mess on the bricked floor outside. Blood had spilled from Regina's body. Cora walked away from the balcony while she rolls her eyes at what she done._

 _Moments later the brunettes eyes sharply opened. She felt nothing; she could hear too much, she could smell blood. Regina sat up quickly and realized she was in her own pool of blood. She checked her body to see if she was hurt. There was no injury. Sharp stabbing pains were coming from her gums. The brunette now knew it happened. The one thing she did not want happen in her life did. Regina stood up with her body shaking for hunger. She did not want to feed off anyone. Her mother told her once if a new turned vampire would die in twenty-four hours if they did not feed after being turned._

 _Regina ran as fast as she could to the one place she felt safe. That was with Emily. In a flash of a second, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. It was Kathryn. "She turned you too. This is all my fault Regina I am so sorry." The blonde cries out to Regina._

 _"_ _It is not your fault dear. You knew about Emily and I. Alas Mother knew too that is why she done this to us. Come with me to find my love with me and we shall make sure she is safe from her." Regina muttered as she held Kathryn close in her embrace. They both used their Vampire speed and noticed Emily in the stables. "Emily my love you are alive."_

 _"_ _Certainly dear. Is something going on?" Regina took Emily into her embrace and placed her lips onto her lovers. The kiss was deep and passionate, but Regina took it too far. Her fangs shot out and without caution bit her lover's lip as they kissed. Emily Whimpered at the pain and released from the kiss. Regina noticed the blood. Veins started showing around her eyes._

 _"_ _Emily, please run away from me if you want to be safe. Please." Regina cried out to her lover as she breathed on her neck right above the pulsing vein. "PLEASE EMILY GO!"_

 _"_ _No. I am not leavi-"Regina could not take the hunger anymore as Emily was still in her embrace. Just as Emily was trying to talk her razor sharp fangs dug themselves into the blondes neck. Right on the pulsing vein. While draining her lover's blood she could hear Kathryn screaming her name. Regina kept sucking until the last drop. Emily fell onto the floor as Regina was still trying to hold her. Tears flowing from the brunettes' eyes, as she could not believed she killed the woman she loved. "I... I… I cannot… believe I did that. No. I… Emily Please wake up." Regina's screamed as she held Emily's body on the floor. She could not wake her up. Both Kathryn and Regina could not hear her heartbeat. "I AM A MONSTER… I KILLED MY TRUE… MY TRUE LOVE. NO… I CANNOT HAVE DONE THIS. KETHRYN TELL ME SHE IS ALIVE PLEASE."_

 _"_ _Oh Regina, it is not your fault. It is this curse. Your mother made us like this. Please don't blame yourself. I am sorry to say that our Emily is… Gone." Kathryn replied with tears falling down her cheeks. They were both crying at Emily's body on the floor._

 _"_ _WHO IS THERE? WHO IS IN MY STABLES?" a voice shouted from the distance._

 _"_ _Regina we need to leave now!" Kathryn said as she tried to grab Regina._

 _"_ _I cannot leave her Kathryn. Please let me stay and die. I deserve it." Regina screamed at Kathryn. She former housemaid ran over to Regina and snapped her neck to make her unconscious. She picked up Regina's body and ran off with the new speed she had with becoming a vampire. Everything was going to change for the girls from now on. Nothing will be the same._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was a bit rough. I just needed to add a backstory like that for Regina. But this chapter is a bit more interesting. One thing i forgot to say but this is kinda a slowburn Swanqueen. But not too slow burn because i do not think i can cope without Regina and Emma not being together yet. Yes this is M rated... There will be a lot more going on in future chapters. As it is my first fic i am very slow at updating. Sorry everyone. But i hope you like this chapter. Please review. Also a shoutout to my girls SLUTS4SQ love you girls. i will dedicate the smuttiest chapter to you guys in the future so watch out. If anyone has any ideas on how to improve this please PM me. I would love as much help from those who are really good at writing. But i hope you all enjoy this chapter. i will try and update quicker! Love you all swen! I do not own any of the characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Present day:

Emma's POV

 _Buzz_

 _Buzz_

 _Buzz_

Emma suddenly wakes up and hits off the alarm next to her bed. For once she got out of bed straight away. She got to see the brunette again. Emma just wished she knew her name. Hopefully she would find out today. "EMMA! YOU HAVE A PARCEL COME AND GET IT" a male voice shouted from outside her bedroom door.

"I am coming August!" Emma shouted back to her older brother. August was Emma's brother; he was practically her guardian since the accident with their parents. They both were just like their parents and now they had the responsibility to look after the house and look after each other.

For a moment Emma's stomach started churning. She quickly ran to the bathroom down the hall. The blonde could not handle how sick she was. August quickly rushed up the stairs and heard is younger sister being sick in the bathroom. He went over to her and held her hair back for her. "What is wrong Em? Do you want some water?" he asked the blonde with worry in his voice.

Emma nodded as she tried to speak back. " Yes please. I met someone yesterday that I could see a future with. I guess I am just nervous. I get sick when I am nervous." Emma was still vomiting in the toilet. August grabbed a glass off the sink behind them and filled with the cold tap water. He helped the blonde drink it slowly and helped her up back to her room.

"Are you ok to go to school today?"

"I will be fine I will just take one of those anti sickness tablets." Emma said as she sat slowly on her bed.

"I am going to give you a lift to school today I don't want you driving. But you can walk home it will make you relax after school. Oh also the parcel is behind you." August informed his sister as he walked out the room. Emma turned around and looked at the box. Who was sending her a parcel at seven in the morning? She slowly opened the box and saw a little jewelry box. It looked old but expensive. As the opened the jewelry box she noticed something sparkling. It was a charm bracelet with a swan on and a crown. The blonde picked it up and looked at it closely, she noticed it was real silver. She had never received a gift off someone that was not family before. The green-eyed girl noticed a piece of paper that was handwritten on.

 _Dear Emma Swan,_

 _You are the most beautiful girl I have seen. I saw this bracelet in a shop the other day and thought you would like it. This is a bit forward already but I would like to get to know you and hopefully start dating or something. If you agree wear this to school today. I only have your address because my Aunt use to date your brother once. So I am not a creep I promise. You have the most beautiful eyes ever. I cannot wait to see them again._

 _Yours truly_

 _Regina_

Regina… That was her name.

A beautiful name, suiting a beautiful girl. "Regina, thank you." Emma whispered while holding the note to chest. After five minutes of sitting on her own bed thinking about the brunette, Emma slowly got up feeling light headed. As she walked out of her room to head to the shower she had to have her hand placed on the wall. She managed to get to the bathroom without the need to be sick again. Emma knew something was not right.

The blonde stripped off her clothes and grabbed a fresh towel off the shelf. She placed the towel on the floor next to the shower. The blonde girl spent fifteen minutes showering herself. Emma was relieved that she felt like herself. She picked up the towel and dried wet body. Something came into her mind. "Shit, I'm late… Whoa Emma you are stressed out. It is fine. You are still a virgin. It is not possible" Emma muttered to herself to try and calm herself down. The blonde heads to her bedroom and closed the door. As she dropped the towel on the floor, she picked up her phone and called her best friend Belle.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Yo em! What's up?" an Australian accent shouted from the speaker of Emma's phone.

"Hey belle, I am just wondering did anything happen to me at your party the other week. I don't remember the night at all." She nervously said while biting her nail.

"Aw Em, worried you lost it that night. Do not worry I was with you the whole time. I think. I do not remember from one am till morning. But I am sure you are fine. I got to go Blondie. Talk to you later. Bye!"

Emma chucked her phone down onto her bed with a grunt. She did feel different. As she was naked, the blonde placed her finger in her clit and slid it to her core. "Fucking hell Swan why?" Emma screamed as she noticed there was no hymen. She thought to herself how could she not notice this in a space of a few weeks. A tear dropped from her eye.

"Emma?" the blonde shot up as she heard her brother shout her name. Emma quickly put on the clothes she had set out to wear for school today.

"August I need to talk to you." Emma shouted from the top of their staircase. August quickly shot up the stairs and sat on the blonde's bed. "You know you told me to come to you when I have problems with guys or something in that situation. Well I think something has happened… I think I was drugged at the party. At belle French's party and I… I've missed my…" Emma cried out onto Augusts' shoulder.

"Hey Em I think I understand come one. Everything will be okay. I will ring up Mal and ask her to get a test. You can talk to her. This has happened to her before. It will be okay I promise." Her brother assured her as he held her in an embrace. "Right Em I got to take you to school. Wipe those tears and I will drive you like I promised. I will call Mal and you can go to her after school. I will text you her address and you girls can talk."

XXXXX

Emma walked into her first lesson of the day. She was there… Regina was at the back of the classroom looking straight into the blondes' eyes. The blonde smiled weakly. She steadily walked over to the brunette and quickly placed herself on the seat next to her. "I can tell you are scared or stressed. What is wrong dear?" Emma heard a husky woman's voice whisper in the ear. She turned her head and noticed it was Regina that spoke to her. Emma dropped her head into her palms and let out a huge cry. With worry in her voice Regina raised her voice to her teacher of the class "Sir Emma is a bit emotional I am going to take her for a walk to make sure she is ok." The teacher nodded, as he knew Emma would likely still be grieving. The brunette took the blondes hand and led her out side of the classroom. As soon as they were out of the classroom Regina quickly pulled Emma into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear. "Everything is going to be okay Em I promise you."

"I'm sorry… I want to talk about… about it but I can't" The blonde cried out on the brunettes shoulder.

"Hey it is okay dear. No need to apologize. Come on I know the best place to go." Regina took the blondes hand once more and slowly walked to a Mercedes Benz that was parked outside.

XXXXX

The car arrived at a stop at the old vault like building. As they got out of the car the brunette entwined her fingers with the blondes and slowly opened the door of the vault. "This is my secret hiding place." Regina whispered into the blonde's ear. Emma gasped as she noticed a coffin in front of her. "Shit sorry about that. It's to hide the fact we can go underneath. Its only stone carved into a coffin. Nothing is in it. This place was passed down from my mother to me." Regina explained to the blonde as she pulled her into an embrace. The brunette let go and pushed the coffin to the wall. As she did that steps appeared below them. The brunette signaled for Emma to follow behind her down the stone stairs to a mysterious looking room.

"This is scary, but I love it. Wow!" Emma sniffled as she entered an old room that had brick walls. "Is this place yours or something? What is the story behind it?" Emma asked as she set herself down on to a dark sofa.

"Well I guess it was passed down in the family for hundreds of years. It was my mothers. She is no longer in my life so I figured it was mine. In which now I stay here… write on my journal… and I guess just be alone. But I thought it would be a good place for you to collect your thoughts and give yourself some breathing space. Around the corner is a bright room with a bed. Go in there and relax I will be out here. I might go for a little walk so you can be by your-"

Emma grabbed the brunette's wrist. "Stay." The brunette smiled as she took the blonde to the other room that had the bed in. They both sat down and there was silence.

"You know I am here to talk. What you tell me will stay in this room Emma." Regina took Emma's had and assured her. Tears just flowed from her eyes.

"I… think I lost… erm… I can't do… just breathe Emma. Ithinkilostmyvirginityatapartyandithinkigotpregnant." Emma quickly muttered to herself with her hands on her face trying to not look ashamed.

"What was that last bit?" Regina asked, as she looked at Emma confused. Emma just stared into the brunettes' eyes and nothing came out of her mouth. "I know we just met yesterday. But I promise that you can tell me-" Regina was broken off by a powerful kiss on her lips. The kiss grew stronger. But then the brunette could not get enough of the blonde. The kiss became more passionate; Emma wanted to break it as Regina became too strong for her. As the brunette pushed to blonde down on the bed she accidentally nicked Emma's lips.

"Regina that hurt!" The blonde tried to let out, as Regina was kissing her pulse point on her neck. She realized the blonde's words and forced herself quickly off.

"Emma just go now. Run as fast as you can away from me." Regina screamed at Emma as she fell on the floor in panic, as she was worried she was going to hurt the blonde anymore.

"Regina I-." Emma said but she was cut off before she could finish.

"Just go it is for the best." The brunette let out as tears flowed from her eyes. Emma started noticing veins come out around the brunettes' eyes. In panic she ran as fast as she could put of the old vault.

XXXXX

Emma kept running, trying to get as far away as possible. As she looked behind while she was running she did not know what was going to be ahead of her. She suddenly felt a stab on her leg. Emma started screaming at what was happening to her. Another stab on her leg and she was on the floor. She opened her eyes as she was screaming in pain as a wolf was biting into her leg. She tried to break free but she was too weak. Blood was flowing at out. The wolf climbed to her face and as it was about to bite the blondes face, a gunshot was heard. In the slightest moment the wolf was shot dead on top of her weak body. Tears just kept flowing out of her eyes in pain. All she could feel was the pain coming from her leg, which was currently seriously damaged by the wolf attack. She tried to push the wolf off her body, but she was too weak. She lost a lot of blood. Everything was started to go blurry. "Help me." She quietly screamed out, as the pain was too much for her it was not loud enough. Before she closed her eyes she noticed a shadow above her. She tried to speak again but she became unconscious on the forest floor.

XXXXX

Emma awoke hours later in a hospital bed. She was confused. As she sat up she saw her brother August asleep in the chair next to the bed. "August wake up!" The blonde shouted to wake her brother up. August suddenly awoke from his kip on the chair. "August what happened? All I remember was being with a girl and then I wake up here."

"Emma, erm well the doctors said you fainted in the woods. They would not tell me more until you woke up." August explained as he took his sisters hand. "I am going to get the doctor to explain more." August walked out of the hospital room.

Moments later he returned with the doctor. "Hi there Miss Swan I am Doctor Whale." The shifty doctor said as he reached out and shook the blondes hand. "Sir could you give me and miss swan a moment to talk please." August nodded as a reply to doctor whale and walked out of the room.

"Can you tell me what is wrong with me please?" Emma asked the Doctor in worry.

"Well the cause of you fainting is because you are indeed six weeks pregnant. Congratulations Miss Swan." Whale explained as he congratulated the blonde.

"Can you give me a moment please?" The blonde curled up and replied with a shiver in her voice. The doctor left the room and as he did, Emma held herself and let tears flow from her eyes. "I wish mom was here to help me." Emma cried out as tears flowed down her cheeks. As she wiped her tears she started picturing something in her head. There was a wolf. She could see a wolf in her eyes. The vision went quickly and Emma came back to reality. She quickly tried to get out of the hospital bed and disconnected herself from the machine. The blonde ran through the hospital as fast as she could. Emma managed to exit the hospital and stopped suddenly to see s brunette she recognized. The brunette quickly to her in her arms and kept hold of the blonde. "Get off of me Regina. I do not know what you are but get off of me!" Emma screamed as she tried to get out of Regina's arms.

"Emma we need to put you back to bed." The blonde heard a voice behind her. She noticed no one was holding her. But turned around to see her brother August. Her brother held Emma close to him and walked her into the hospital back to her room. "Doctor says you can go home in an hour. He is going to come in and do some test on you-"

"August I am pregnant!" Emma cut off her brother. As Emma sat down on the bed August place a kiss on the top of her head and help her close.

"Everything is going to be okay Em I promise you. We will work this out for you. I am here for you." August assured his younger sister.

XXXXX

As August and Emma arrived back home, the blonde went straight to her room and placed herself on her bed. In her hand she held a sonogram of the baby growing inside her. She placed her spare hand on her stomach and whispered to herself. "Hey little pea or peanut or something that resembles something so small. I'm your mommy. I may only be 17 but I promise you I will be the best mommy I can. I will love you no matter what." The blonde wiped the tears that were falling onto her cheeks. She got off her bed and went over to her desk to take her laptop. She lifts the lid of her laptop and logs on. As soon as Emma was logged on she types in the search engine _'someone that likes blood, has super speed and really strong.'_ Many results came up but one caught the blondes' eye… Regina was a vampire. "No this cannot be true." Emma whispered with concern as she closed her laptop screen.

"Emma there is someone downstairs for you I am sending them up to you." Emma heard August shout.

Emma grunted back as she just wanted to be alone. There was a knock on the blondes' door. "Come in." Emma replied to the knock. The door opened and there stood Regina. The brunette eyes were red and so was her skin from what looked like she had been crying.

"Hello Emma." The brunette said to the blonde. "May I come in?"

"Yes. But do not come near me" Emma replied as she curled up into bed. " I know what you are."

"I know. But I only came here to make sure you are okay after the wolf attack." Regina assured the blonde.

"What wolf attack? I just fainted in the woods?" Emma said with confusion in her voice.

" That is not what happened. Wait I must be wrong sorry." The brunette apologized to Emma.

"Okay? Are you dangerous?" the blonde asked the brunette. Regina sat at the end of the blondes' bed and looked into her eyes.

"Do not believe what you read online. People like me can be dangerous but I am controlled and do not need to attack people. I live off of blood bags and animal blood. Still keeps me strong and I do not thrive to feed on people then. So I would not hurt you." Regina replied to the blonde. "I met someone just like you when I was human. She made my world complete. So when I met you it felt like I knew you for a lifetime. I feel like we have this special connection. But that kiss in my vault triggered something in me because I have not kissed a girl like that since something happened when I was first turned. So I am truly sorry for scaring you off."

Emma moved closer to the brunette and took hold of her hand. She looked into the brunettes' eyes and started speaking. " I am not scared of you. That is all I wanted to know. I can tell when someone is lying and you are not lying. It is just that I have never met one of you before. So this is all weird to me. So give me a chance okay. I feel a connection with you. But give me chance to see what happens with us." Emma explained as she leaned in for a hug with the brunette. The hug was tight and cozy.

"I understand. I will give you space. I will understand if you do not want to see me again thought because like what Internet says I am a monster." Regina replied with tears falling from her eyes. The blonde wiped the brunettes tears with her thumbs.

" I do not think you are a monster. If you were I would be dead now. You are just different. You drink blood instead of eat food like a normal human. You have all these cool things you can do. To be honest I find that pretty amazing. So do not ever call yourself a monster." Emma explained to Regina while holding her chin and looking into her eyes. The brunette mouthed a thank you to the blonde. " You probably did not understand what I said in your vault earlier. I found out today that I am six weeks pregnant. And guess what… I do not remember when it happened or who done this to me." Emma nervously said to the brunette as she looked down in shame.

"If you want I can help you find out. With these 'vampire powers' I can compelle people to tell the truth. If you want that come to me when you are ready. Keep strong Emma I know you are young but you will be a great Mom." She assured Emma as she pulled her into a tight hug. "Is that the sonogram over there?" Emma nodded as a response. The brunette got off the bed and walked over to the bedside table. Regina picked up the sonogram picture and stared at it. "This is beautiful Emma. He is going to be as amazing as his mother."

"It's a boy? I thought it is too early on to tell the gender?" Emma replied, as she was confused.

"Shit, well I can sense he will be a healthy boy. He will have your beautiful green eyes and that amazing smile too. I can just sense these-" Regina was suddenly stopped by a kiss on her lips. All of a sudden the kiss broke off.

"Regina you really need to go I am still sinking all of this in. I will see you at school in a few days. As I am not going in tomorrow. Here is my phone number so we can contact each other." Emma quickly spoke as she went to get paper and a pen to write down her phone number. She started speaking as she was writing down her number for Regina; " I promise you that I will talk to you when I am ready. Just give me some space." Emma gave Regina the paper with her phone number written on it.

"Goodbye Emma." The brunette said as she left Emma's' room and fled the house.

As Regina went, Emma fell back onto her bed a sighed. A moment later she heard her phone ringing the tune of 'Bon jovi's living on a prayer'. Emma looks at the screen of her phone and notices that it is an unknown number. She presses the answer button.

"Did you just wanna make sure it was my number reg-."

 _"_ _Emma…"_ a voice answered.

 _Fuck_

* * *

 **A/N: So who is on the other end of the phone? shoutout on the next chapter who guesses the OUAT character. Give you a clue they are a big part of Emma's life in the tv show! Emma's backstory next chapter!**


	4. Note from me not a chapter

YO my fanfic readers. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for not updating. I've broken my laptop and I'd rather not write my fics on my mums computer. I will be writing soon. I'm gonna save for a new laptop. But now with the new app update I can post from my phone so I may be updating or writing new stories. Bare with me though as I'm now working full time! I've been very busy getting my life on track. Things are going good. So hopefully more updates or new fics soon. Wooooo  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Love you Swen


End file.
